


Chase

by shewrites44



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassin Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Bottom Eve Polastri, Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Eve Polastri, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewrites44/pseuds/shewrites44
Summary: An alternate meeting between Villanelle and Eve in Season 3, Episode 7. I think we can all agree that a wave and a phone call was NOT enough!!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

“Stuff that in your fanny pack and eat it,” Villanelle snarls, leaning forward towards the annoying, loud American man. 

She thinks it’s pathetic how afraid he is, barely able to hold his sweatpants around his waist. Dasha was right, these Americans are greasy and slippery.

The American tries to fight against the damp floor of the forest but keeps slipping.

“God, you Americans are pathetic,” Villanelle murmurs. Annoyed at watching him struggle to get up and seeing his bare ass in her face, she pulls him up by his collar. It’s dangerous that he knows that she looks so she contorts her face and purses her lips, trying hard to create a face he won’t be able to explain. 

Villanelle gets him on his feet and pushes her away from herself. She doesn’t watch to see whether or not he’s running away. Instead, she shuffles through the forest in the opposite direction.  
There should be a road coming up ahead of her, where Konstantin will pick her up. Somehow, this path seems longer than when she made her plan. 

“There is no way that I’m lost,” she mumbles to herself. “Where is that road?”

Meanwhile, filled with familiar adrenaline, Eve sits in a car unable to process what her taxi driver spews out endlessly. All she can think about is Villanelle, about what she’ll say to her when they meet again. A part of her can’t help but think about the kiss they shared on the bus, but she tries to focus. She needs to get to Villanelle, who might already have been promoted, and find Dasha. 

Eve’s cheeks burn hot as she the thrill of the chase fills her chest. She wonders how surprised Villanelle will be when she sees her, just as she had been when Villanelle approached her on the bus. She looks down at her phone, smiling sheepishly, unable to hide her excitement. A million fleeting scenarios engulf Eve’s mind. Should she first greet Villanelle, ask her how’s she’s been? Or maybe she should just get straight to business and demand Villanelle to take her to Dasha. 

Villanelles finally reaches the road, relieved that she was going the right way. Now all she has to do is wait for Konstantin, just like they planned. She hears a car driving towards her behind the bend of the road. She walks out into the street, prepared to give Konstantin another scare. 

She stands with her feet apart, smiling. A white, rusty, old van drives towards her. 

“Couldn’t even pick out a decent car to drive,” Villanelle chuckles.

She squints her eyes and pokes her head forward, trying to make out the face of the driver. It isn’t until the car is close that Villanelle realizes that it’s not Konstantin, it’s a random man. The driver is more tan than Konstantin, has no beard, and a head full of brown hair. It must be someone from the Twelve. Angry that Konstantin ditched her, and that the Twelve think they can control her some more, Villanelle charges towards the car, trying to scare the driver enough to make him crash into the woods. 

“Fuck the Twelve!” Villanelle yells. 

Eve’s taxi comes to a screeching halt, forcing her face into the seat in front of her. Her body swerves against the window glass and a white, flashing pain blinds her. The car continues to violently spin out of control until coming to an abrupt halt, jolting Eve back into her seat. 

She groans, unable to recognize the world around her.

“I’m so sorry, miss, there’s a woman in the street,” the driver replies shakily, getting out of the car. 

Eve presses her fingers between her eyebrows, trying to collect herself. If she hadn’t been so lost in her thoughts about Villanelle, maybe she could’ve avoided getting thrown; maybe she would've known to hold onto something. The car picks up a cool breeze as the driver’s door window is left open. The gentle patter of the rain throbs against her eardrums. She feels her breakfast climb up her throat and she frantically looks around the car through her blurred vision for something to puke in. She drags her arms up trying her hold herself upright as she moves, but her vision and muscles fail her.

She falls back into the seat, weightless. 

Villanelle watched as the car swerved into the forest, the driver desperate to avoid Villanelle’s body. She watched as the tires slid on the coat of rain on the road, and climbed up the mud of the forest. 

Villanelle walks vigorously towards the totaled car, a defiant grin plastered onto her face. She stops in her tracks as the driver comes out of the car, dragging his feet behind him and clutching his abdomen. He squints at Villanelle as he rests his weight the trunk of a slim, damp tree. 

“Are you alright, miss?” the man calls out to Villanelle. His Scottish accent is thick, and his words are spoken with an unusual delicacy. 

The gentle demeanor of the man is offputting, nothing like what the Twelve would hire. 

Villanelle watches as the man vomits and then faints. She walks up to his limp body and checks for a pulse in his neck, and finds a weak and fighting one. Squatting, she wraps her hands around his neck, with her palms against his trachea, and pushes down, letting her fingers close in around his throat. She presses long and hard, relieving him of the life inside .

Finally, his heavy head falls to the side. Villanelle stands up and walks to the car, peering at her destruction. She peeks through the window to see a deflated airbag coming out of the steering wheel. Her eyes trail to the back seat, landing on a body. 

Villanelle recognizes it immediately, that hair could never be forgotten. 

“Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God!” Villanelle whispers, trying to pull open the jammed doors. She rushes to the other side where the driver’s door is still open. She climbs in and reaches Eve, pulling Eve's head into her lap. She lightly taps Eve’s cheek, trying to get a reaction out of her.

Eve doesn’t respond.

“Eve!” Villanelle exclaims. “Eve, wake up!”

Villanelle guides her fingers through Eve’s scarf and curly hair to Eve’s neck, desperately searching for a pulse. Her own deafening pulse makes it impossible to feel Eve's. Impatient, and bends over and lays her head on Eve’s chest, feeling the cushion of her breast. Villanelle holds her breath as she tries to focus on hearing the inside of Eve's chest. She listens carefully and hears a heartbeat.

Villanelle lets out a quick sigh of relief, caressing Eve’s face. 

“We need to get out of here,” Villanelle whispers to Eve. 

“I’ll get us out.”


	2. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey of Villaneve against the world begins.

“Where the hell is Konstantin?” Villanelle murmurs, annoyed, as she climbs out of the driver’s seat of the wrecked car.

The rain has slowed down to a soft drizzle, and the forest is an eerie quiet.

If Villanelle goes back to the hotel, someone might find Eve and take her. But if she doesn’t she’ll have to wait for a car to drive by and that could get too sloppy. 

Villanelle paces around the car, occasionally peering through the window to check up on Eve. She begins to panic, thinking about how the Twelve are probably starting to track her down. She thinks about where she’ll take Eve. 

Alaska, maybe. 

Villanelle checks the road again, hoping to see a car drive by. She considers walking back to the 16th hole and then the hotel to steal a car, and come back as quickly as she can to get Eve, but then she considers how high the risk is. She can’t keep losing Eve, not like this. 

Frustrated, Villanelle walks back to the wreck. She sits in the driver’s seat trying to calm herself and formulate a plan that would let Eve and her disappear safely. She leans her head on the steering wheel and closes her eyes. It’s difficult to think straight when all she can think about is the possibility of the Twelve putting a hit on her and Eve. 

A muted vibration hums from the back seat, and Villanelle lifts her head from the steering wheel. She then climbs into the backseat and shuffles through the deep pockets of Eve’s coat and then through her messy purse. The humming stops and Villanelle sighs. 

“At least I know there is a phone here. You know, Eve, you do save my day,” Villanelle whispers to Eve’s unconscious body.

The humming begins again and Villanelle holds her breath, listening carefully. She follows the humming to Eve’s phone ringing under the passenger seat. Crouching between the seats, Villanelle brings the phone to her face and tries to read the caller ID on through the shattered screen. 

“Bear,” she reads aloud, “Eve, why is your taste in men so… obscure?”

Villanelle lets the phone ring for a few more seconds before picking it up again. 

“Hello?” 

“Uh, yeah, Eve, I’ve got the room number that the card is registered to. It’s room 207 at the Malmaison.” 

The man on the other end has a low, husky voice, and a thick British accent. He sounds nasally like he’s recovering from a cold. Villanelle rolls her eyes and looks at Eve, flattered that she came all this way just to see her. 

“Give me Konstantin’s phone number,” Villanelle responds, firmly.

There’s a pause.

“Is this… Are you… Villanelle?” Bear asks, his voice trembling. “Have you hurt Eve? Where is she?”

“Oh, relax, Bear,” Villanelle replies in a sing-song voice. “She’s safe with me. Just give me Konstantin’s phone number, I know you have it.”

The call cuts abruptly.

“Rude,” Villanelle chimes.

She holds Eve’s phone in her palm, staring blankly at her lock screen photo of a chicken. She then drags her finger across the screen, lightly, trying to avoid getting cut by the shattered glass.   
Villanelle thinks back to her first visit to Eve’s home. She looks at Eve’s face, reminiscing how far they’d come for them to be like this. She thinks about how she helped Eve peel off that soaking dress, and how it stuck to Eve’s petite figure. 

That was also the night that Eve gave her the passcode to her phone. 

Villanelle types in 1… 2.... 3… 4.

“Oh, Eve. A passcode change should’ve been warranted. You got a new phone, too.” 

Villanelle scrolls through Eve’s contacts and finds Konstantin. She hesitates before pressing the call button. After the third ring, Konstantin picks up.

“Hello, Eve. What do you need? I’m busy right now.”

“Konstantin, it’s me. I think I’m at the exact opposite place that you were supposed to get me from… come here.”

“Villanelle, what are you doing with Eve?” Konstantin exclaims. “And where are you?”

“I just told you where I am, come there. If you see a white car and a dead man, I’m there. Eve is fine she’s just… a little unconscious right now.”

“Villanelle! You said you would let her go! What happened to that, huh?” 

“Konstantin, just come here, okay? You’re being overdramatic. We are on the other side of where I was supposed to be... I think.”

Villanelle hangs up, not letting Konstantin reply. 

“I know I’m supposed to be here, with you, Eve,” she whispers, gently stroking Eve’s curls.

Villanelle sits in the wrecked car for a while, shivering. She takes off her green coat and lays it over Eve. Finally, she hears a car approaching. Villanelle crawls out of the driver’s seat again and makes her way back to the road, spotting Konstantin’s shiny black Range Rover.

“Ah, I knew he wouldn’t settle for a dingy car like this,” Villanelle mutters to herself, smiling. She waves her arms over her head, and Konstantin pulls over. Villanelle waves at him before heading back to the car. She peers through the shattered glass to Eve still laying as Villanelle left her. 

“Oh, boy. How am I going to get you out?” Villanelle mumbles under her breath. 

She stands with her hands crossed on across her chest, trying to think of the easiest way to get Eve out. Finally, she pushes the driver’s seat as far back as it can go, almost touching Eve’s hair. Then, she gets on her knees and hoists Eve up from her shoulder, dragging Eve over the driver’s seat, and out of the car, headfirst. Villanelle gently lays Eve on the damp floor of the forest and takes a break to breathe. She crouches down and stares into Eve’s face.

“You’re not dead, but you feel like you are. What has your diet been since I’ve been gone? Is that how you coped?” 

Villanelle takes a deep breath as she carries Eve over her left shoulder. Eve’s weight pulls Villanelle downward, making Villanelle hug Eve’s legs as to her chest in an attempt of holding Eve steady. 

As they near Konstantin’s car, Konstantin rushes out and opens the backseat. 

“Villanelle, I have to go. I have to leave,” Konstantin says with an urgency in his voice.

Villanelle tries to speak but Eve’s weight is pressing down too hard. She makes a face at Konstantin, a mix of disappointment and anger.

Villanelle reaches the car and lays Eve on her back and Konstantin pushes her legs in. 

Panting, Villanelle sputters out, “You said you wouldn’t leave me, Konstantin. You promised, you lying bastard!” 

“Villanelle listen to me,” Konstantin reasons, reaching into his breast pocket. “I’ll give you the money, but I need to get back to Irina.”

Villanelle leans on the car, still catching her breath. She grabs the folded piece of paper from his hand.

“What happened to her?” 

“She’s in an institution. A mental one. She ran over her mother’s boyfriend with a car, and now she’s acting up again so I need to visit her.”

Villanelle lets out a loud laugh.

“She did what!? Okay, you need to tell me the rest of the story, I’m soooo proud of her.”

“I’m not. I need you to take me back to the hotel so I can take the car you and Dasha rented. You take this and Eve, okay?” 

He gets into the passenger seat of the car, and Villanelle gets into the driver’s seat. Without putting her seatbelt on or letting Konstantin put his on, Villanelle slams her foot her foot on the gas pedal, making both of their heads jolt back. 

“Okay, so tell me about Irina!”

“No, Villanelle just keep driving. I told you no already!”

“Okay, sheesh. I’ll stop asking.”

“Okay there’s a left turn coming up, you need to take that and then we’ll be at the hotel.” 

Konstantin stares anxiously outside the window, clearly thinking of Irina.

An unfamiliar feeling of jealousy grows in the pit of Villanelle’s stomach. She’s known Konstantin would always choose Irina over her, but didn’t think she’d have to see it so soon. Villanelle takes the left turn and drives to the driveway at the hotel’s entrance. 

She reaches into her pocket to pull out a key card.

“Room 207,” Villanelle says, handing Konstantin the card. “The keys are on one of the beds, and the car is parked in the back. It’s dark green, you’ll see it.”

Konstantin takes a long, hard look at Villanelle. His eyes gloss over and he opens his mouth to speak. He abruptly turns his head away, nodding at Villanelle to say goodbye. 

Villanelle watches Konstantin get out of the car, wondering when she’ll see him again.

If she’ll see him again. 

As he pushes the door shut, Konstantin mutters, “Thank you.” 

Villanelle smiles in response and watches as he disappears through the doors of the hotel. 

A single tear falls from Villanelle’s eye that she quickly clears off her cheek. She turns her body and head to look at Eve in the backseat, still unconscious, before heading driving ahead.  
The sun begins to settle behind the horizon of the thick, green forest as Villanelle cruises away from the hotel, away from Konstantin, away from Dasha.

With Eve.

Villanelle glances into the rearview mirror, only able to see the top of Eve’s head of thick curls.

“It’s us against the world now, Eve,” Villanelle whispers. 

It is them against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
